1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to safety blanket structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and, improved airline seat safety blanket wherein the same is arranged to afford protection to an individual in the event of cabin fire within an associated airline passenger cabin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Injury related to airline accident is availed of jet fuel and associated vapors igniting in association with an airline crash and the like. The instant invention attempts to afford each occupant of an airline seat protection by providing for a fire retardant blanket removably mounted relative to each seat to provide for a tent-like canopy structure to afford protection to each passenger in use of the organization. Fire retardant blanket structure of various types have been utilized in the prior art and are exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,624,320; 4,844,960; 3,828,856; 4,956,218; and 4,650,002.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated there continues to be a need for a new and improved airline seat safety blanket as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in affording protection to airline occupants in the event of cabin fire and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.